


Breakfest in Bed

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Facials, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was supposed to be just a threesome pwp. Somehow this turned into involving polyamory and a gay bar. Nat is c2ndy2c1d's OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfest in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frustratedpen06](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frustratedpen06).



Double D never pictured himself sitting at a bar, dance music throbbing in his head, louder than the soft pounding in his chest. He sorely wished he had remembered to bring his earplugs; who knew how much damage he had caused his hearing after an hour here?

It was Kevin’s idea even, and Edd couldn’t exactly picture his boyfriend in this setting either. Sure, Kevin enjoyed the occasional beer and partying, but a gay bar? He had said they were meeting a friend of his here, though that friend had yet to show up.

 

There was still glitter on the floor from a drag queen’s act — glitter that Kevin was trekking around now, dancing with a crowd of strangers, most of them drunk. Edd had declined the jock’s invitation, self-conscious of his inability to dance well, though looking at the throng of people crowded up against each other, swaying and moving wildly with no rhythm, he thought it probably wouldn’t have mattered.

But there was the glitter on the floor, and if dancing in public didn’t deter Edd, that did. He cringed to think of Kevin tracking glitter on the living room carpet when they got home.

Kevin waved at Edd, smiling, then pointed towards himself, trying to encourage him to come over.

Edd shook his head but waved back. He ordered a water from the bartender, a woman with a Barbie doll face and pompadour hair. Her clothes were just as interesting- faux leather jeans and a leopard print shirt with a black bow tie. It wasn’t just the bartender; it seemed everyone (but him) that was in the bar was dressed eclectically. At first he felt rude staring at others in the club, but then he realized that those who dressed outlandishly wanted to be noticed, and he wasn’t doing any harm looking.

It was more than entertainment to people-watch. It eased his nerves as he sat, watching Kevin dance with the crowd on stage, waiting for the friend to show up. What time was he meeting them here? It dawned on him that Kevin never mentioned a time, or said when they would go back home.

He pulled out his phone, checking for any texts his boyfriend may have sent on this matter, and also to check the time.

“Excuse me.” Edd looked up, his eyes meeting a young man about the same age as himself (twenty-three), his cheeks splayed with freckles, his smile so wide that there were dimples showing at the corners of his mouth.

Edd instinctively backed away, feeling his personal bubble was being invaded. “Yes?” he said.

“Can you get up for a sec? I need to use your seat so I can climb on the bar.”

Edd was unsure of why this person needed to get on the bar but he relented anyway. He blushed watching him climb up, using the stool as footing. Now he was fully able to see the whole outfit the man was wearing: cutoff white-washed jeans that showed off a pronounced bottom. Aside from shoes, that was it. His chest was bare, slightly muscular, though no match for Kevin in that department. And yet, there was something about it that made him gawk. Maybe it was the lack of modesty, Edd assumed, but then, fully up on the bar, the teal-haired man began to rock his body in rhythm to the music, completely unashamed.

He was so confident, lost in the music.

There were so many thoughts going through Edd’s head: jealousy, bewilderment…

Want.

Edd turned red as the stranger’s lion-like eyes ran over him, thorough as a fine-toothed comb. He knew Edd was watching him with desire salivating within him. And he loved it. He gave a cocky grin and leaned forward. Lips brushed against Edd’s ear before he whispered his name.

Nat.

Somehow, the name seemed familiar.

“Eddward,” he replied with his own name, at which Nat pointed at his ear.

“Ya gotta talk a lot louder here!” he shouted.

Edd squared his shoulders, unused to the idea that shouting could be allowed. However, he wouldn’t be heard otherwise. “My name is Edd!” he yelled.

Nat nodded. “That’s more like it!”

He stood back upright and swayed his hips to a Rihanna song. Edd barely heard the lyrics; something about diamonds he thought. His attention remained on Nat, though he tried (and failed) to pretend he was immersed in his drink instead.

Like what you see? Nat’s eyes seemed to say, and in case Edd didn’t get the message, he waggled his eyebrows too.

Double D covered his mouth and giggled, a full flush settling on his cheeks. He couldn’t stop blushing throughout the night, until his cheeks felt stiff from smiling too hard.

At times his gaze wandered back to Kevin, who had yet to take a break on the dance floor. He wondered if Kevin had indulged himself with Jello shots- there was a woman in jeggings and pink mohawk that had been doing the rounds. She even tried to sell some to Edd, who asked uneasily, “Might I ask if you have any that are just jell-o?”

She and the Barbie doll bartender got a good laugh out of that one.

The whole time questions occupied him. He wondered how Nat and the other bar dancers had the energy to dance for long increments of time. It may have been understandable if their movements ever waned, but their intensity only amplified. He wondered when Kevin would come back, afraid to try to walk in glitter or to weave his way through the seemingly impenetrable crowd. He briefly remembered they were supposed to be meeting Kevin’s friend, and decided that they had been stiffed.

X

He decided that when he finished using the restroom, he would drag Kevin out and they would go home. He was starting to get tired and he felt left out just sitting at the bar. Although Nat’s presence staved off most of the sour feelings, he had the nagging feeling of loneliness in a crowded room.

The tap was still running when Nat came up behind him. Color rushed to Double D’s face as he watched through the bathroom mirror’s reflection as Nat slipped his arms around his waist.

Gently, Nat squeezed him from behind and sunk into his body with a sharp intake of breath, taking in the scent of soap and fabric softener. His breath fell on Edd’s neck, and a noise escaped Edd.

“Do you know how hard it was not to do this all night?” Nat said.

“Sh-shouldn’t you be working?” He had assumed Nat worked here- no one had kicked him or the other five out for dancing on the bar.

“I’m on break,” he purred, fingers sliding under fabric.

Edd stiffened. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to continue with this — more that there was a possibility he couldn’t. He and Kevin had discussed opening their relationship over the past three months; in fact, the reason behind this absurd trip to a gay club was to meet with Kevin’s friend who had showed interest. It was Kevin’s trust in his friend that had made Edd open up to dipping their toes in the water, after much discussion.

And that was where he faltered in Nat’s arms. He had to ask for Kevin’s permission. His stomach recoiled at the thought of breaking the rules they had set for each other, and effectively, Kevin’s trust in him.

“Wait- I have to ask my partner first-”

“Shh.” The same fingers, now under his shirt, gently pressed and kneaded into skin, like the movements of a content cat. Edd berated himself for sinking into the touch. He regretted ordering a water earlier. If he had ordered a vodka or such he could excuse his openness to someone he just met. It was uncharacteristic of him, he thought. Not even Kevin had melted his walls this quickly. How on Earth had this bar dancer managed this?

“I should have known you would start without me.”

Edd’s eyes widened, recognizing his boyfriend’s lazy drawl. He jumped out of Nat’s arms like a crook at the scene of the crime and yanked at his hat nervously.

Kevin laughed. “You’re not in trouble, Double D.”

“But I- he- we-”

Kevin wrapped an arm around Nat’s shoulder. “This is the friend I was telling you about.”

Edd stared at them both. As realization slowly crept in, he quietly released his hat. He straightened his posture and crossed his arms, scowling at his boyfriend. “May I ask why you forego to mention that your friend works here?”

The redhead raised both hands, rough palms facing out. “Hey. It was Nat’s idea- not mine.” He was relieved to see Double D move the dirty look to Nat instead.

Nat was undeterred, perhaps too used to- no- thriving off awkward situations and trouble. “Kev did suggest we meet somewhere nice, Double D, so don’t get too angry with him, okay? It was my idea for us to meet this way, but hear me out.”

Edd looked unamused, not expecting to be charmed by this upcoming explanation at all.

“I thought the scenario would be hot: you’re at this bar and then a sexy sonofabitch comes up to you and…” He stopped there, waving his hand up and down, “Well. You know. You were there.”

“Nathan, I was looking forward to talking to you first. I wished to know your character before coming to such decisions.”

Nat jolted at his full name being used, but regained his composure. “You wanna know me. All right. I’m a Fire sign, I met Kev through the college baseball team, and I am the captain of a ship- well- it’s really just my parents’ yacht, but I like wearing the cool hat.”

Edd’s glare softened and he chuckled, covering his mouth. It was truly impossible to stay mad at the man. A lack of genteel qualities aside, he made him laugh.

“I meant, I want to learn about you- on my own.” Edd twiddled his fingers and looked up at Kevin. “So it is acceptable if Nathan joins us at some point?”

“That’s the whole point of this meetup.”

“I am aware of that. I wanted to confirm your thoughts. This is new for all of us and I would like to avoid hurting either of you if possible.”

“So I guess I’m not getting laid tonight. I knew it.” The sentence sounded more like a punchline than disappointment.

“Perhaps not tonight,” Edd said, beginning to yawn. “Oh dear. I’m not used to being up at this hour.”

“Yeah. I guess it is getting late. We were going to wait until you got off work, Nat, but I don’t know if I can handle another Ke$ha song.”

“S’aright. I can’t stand her either sometimes. How about this? You wanna go on a real date, Double D? I’ll give it to you. How about breakfast sometime? I know that’s weird but I work odd hours. Dinner is like my breakfast and breakfast is dinner.”

“Would you like to come over after your shift then, Nathan?” Edd asked.

Nat and Kevin didn’t expect that answer.

“Don’t worry about me. No matter how late I stay up, I always wake up at seven-thirty,” Edd said, mistaking the surprise on their faces.

“Dude… you’re going to make me breakfast?”

Edd nodded. “I was thinking French toast.”

“I am all about French toast!” Nat said excitedly.

“Then it’s a date.” Edd held out his hand, but the bar dancer grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

For the rest of the night, everyone couldn’t wait until breakfast.

X

It only took one morning to make Nat’s breakfast visits into a habit. Edd would greet him at the door. On the first visit he hugged him in greeting, but as days turned into weeks, a hug turned into a kiss on the cheek, and then, a full kiss on the mouth.

Nat had admittedly been disappointed they didn’t have sex on the first night they met, but he found he preferred how things had turned out. He liked the slowly bubbling intimacy, hands brushing languidly against each other, wayward smiles that wanted to create distance due to embarrassment yet could not bring themselves to pull apart.

He liked helping solve the crossword and sudoku puzzles in the morning paper with Edd curled up into his lap- a perfect fit- as they waited for Kevin to wake up. Only when the coffee-maker turned on did they hear him stir the bedsheets, and only when the aroma of coffee filled the apartment did he saunter into the kitchen, wearing boxers and a white shirt, groggy and searching for his mug.

Nat’s life had been far from routine before; in fact, he feared monotony. He never expected to be caught up into the couple’s morning routine, or to treasure these quiet moments.

Edd shifted in his lap restlessly. “Nathan…”

“Yeah?” He looked up from the sudoku puzzle.

Edd ran his hand up the back of Nat’s head, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp. His eyelids lowered and he leaned up to meet his mouth. Nat set the newspaper down and the pencil balanced between his fingers fell to the floor. He breathed in sharply, taking in the scent of bubbles and fresh linens- his friend only recently taken a shower. It inspired Nat to make him sweat. He wanted to make the clean freak dirty so badly- he flexed his fingers, trying to control himself, unsure if this was just going to be another heavy make-out.

But it wasn’t.

“I’m ready.”

The consent almost didn’t feel real and he resisted in disbelief until Edd shyly slid his hand over the erection in his shorts and then worked under the cloth.

His face reddened, blurring the freckles on his face. “Double D-”

Lips against his hushed him. “It’s strange of you to be shy, Nathan.”

“C’mere.” He swooped Edd up in his arms, if a little awkwardly considering the young man was taller than him. He carried him into the bedroom, and Kevin moved under the sheets, even though the coffee-maker hadn’t clicked on in the other room.

“He’s still resting,” Edd said.

“So?” Nat set him down. He placed his hands on Double D’s shoulders. “Show me how you suck his cock,” He whispered.

Edd looked over his shoulder as he crossed towards the bed, and again, when his head lingered over Kevin’s lower body.

Nat untied the fluffy bathrobe and watched Edd’s body slip out. He was thin-framed and looked almost bony, but he was soft under Nat’s palms. Nat cupped Edd’s round ass, pinched him there and massaged the cheeks. He bit his lip thinking about how tight Edd must be, and his index finger reached in the space between, rubbing, teasing.

Edd moaned and he pulled away.

“Show me,” Nat said again, and this time, Edd complied, pulling down the sheets and Kevin’s boxers with it. His cock was barely hard, it was that early. It was too early for Kevin to have morning wood, but like it or not- and he would like it- he was going to get it a half hour early.

Eager to bring his boyfriend to his full girth, Edd forgoed teasing his lips against flesh and took the member whole in his mouth. With lips taut around him, he felt Kevin’s cock engorge, and yet, he still wasn’t awake. His eyelids fluttered as if in REM sleep, and he made a small noise, body slack.

As promised, Nat’s hands returned to their place, to teasing Edd’s entrance. “…Lubricant is in the top drawer,” Edd paused to offer.

It took a lot for Nat to not be distracted by the other contents in the drawer- handcuffs, a riding crop and a butt plug of unbelievable size. He’d seen ones like that in toy shops and thought no one actually bought them- and if they did buy them, they didn’t use them. But he had a feeling that the toy wasn’t a joke. He had a suspicion it wouldn’t take long to prepare Double D.

With ease he slipped two fingers inside of him, then three, then two again. He added and subtracted, gauging Double D’s reactions, the boy’s mouth full of Kevin’s cock.

“Ready?”

He nodded.

Nat was almost shaking. He was so close to his fantasy and he still couldn’t believe it was becoming a reality. His best friend was really lying on his back as his boyfriend sucked him off, and oh god, the head of his own cock was really pressed against Double D’s entrance. He wasn’t a stranger to sex- multiples or singular- but he wasn’t used to this. To their connection. To the connection he had gradually slipped into with them. He wasn’t even sure what he was to them; he felt like more than just a friend or potential fuck buddy. He didn’t know, but he was sure he would find out. The uncertainty that he once craved started to scare him.

“Please. I need you inside me, Nathan,” Edd rose up to say.

That was enough to pull him out of his indecision. He pushed inside of Edd and hissed between his teeth. “Fuck. Fuck fuck you feel good.”

“Language,” Edd reminded him and turned back to Kevin. He jolted back, seeing the redhead staring down at him with a grin.

“I could get used to waking up like this.” Kevin’s words were mumbled. He was still tired but straining to wake up for this. His hand ran under Edd’s hat and curled into a fist, pulling hair, pulling him down to take him in deeper.

Edd’s eyes widened. On the other side, Nat was making slow, deep thrusts. He was filled to the brim on both sides and he almost couldn’t take it. He moved his head, but Kevin wouldn’t let him, holding him there and raising his hips up, fucking his mouth.

Nat gripped his buttocks and squeezed, almost pinching. His gasps warmed Double D’s backside. He was fucking him harder, faster now, giving Edd no reprieve either. He felt pushed and pulled between the two men, their little slut and entertainment.

“I love watching him fuck you,” Kevin commented, deep-voiced. It burned Edd’s body, made him ache. He was proud. He wondered if, by seeing Nat pounding his ass, Kevin was imagining that this is what it looked like when he made love to Edd. Nat was Kevin’s mirror and he loved every moment of it: how Nat’s face drew slack, gold eyes glazed and lips parted, breathing hard and jagged, fucking Kevin’s boyfriend with all he had, so desperate and yearning even though he had exactly what he wanted.

Kevin came just watching the two. His seed burst in Edd’s mouth as he strained to swallow. Remnants drizzled from the corner of his mouth. He lifted his hand to wipe the excess off but Nat swooped him up in his arms without pulling out, putting his hand over Edd’s mouth. He drew his hand away to lick Kevin’s cum, making an appreciative noise.

Back arched, kneeling in Nat’s lap, Edd cried out from the new angle of penetration. His arms flew back and he grabbed Nat’s shoulders for the only leverage he could get. Nat purred against his neck, lips still wet with Kevin’s cum. His arm was wrapped around Edd’s waist to hold him, and his other hand teased his member. He quivered at being touched, and moved his hips- both into Nat’s thrusts and toward the hand wrapped around his own.

“If you move like that I’m going to cum.” Nat peeked one eye open. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes. Please… please…” Edd’s mind was blank, and he fumbled for his usual large vocabulary.

Nat’s body slowed, shaking, dry heaves of breath escaping him as he spilled inside of Edd. Edd convulsed around his cock and trembled in his arms as he came. His body stilled and they both opened their eyes, now as sleepy as Kevin had been earlier.

Underneath them, Kevin’s face was drenched in Edd’s cum. He wiped his face, unamused.

“Gee. Thanks,” he muttered sarcastically. “Aim next time, okay, Double Dork?”


End file.
